The Lady of Whitehorn
by WhitehornMage
Summary: As Dana put on her finest gown, a silk white dress with purple trimming, her hands shook with excitement. It was her eighteenth birthday and her Aunt Lianne, Uncle Roald and cousin Jonathen were having a ball to celebrate her arrival and her birthday.


**Summary: Ever wonder what happened while Alanna was away with the Bazhir and at the Roofof the Worldduring The Woman Who Rides Like a Man and Lioness Rampant? During The Woman Who Rides Like a Man, Lady Dana of Whitehorn **(OC)** comes to the palace after Mage training in the City of the Gods. She is delighted to see her cousins, Jon and Gary, and meet Alex, Raoul, Thom and a certain 'smiling friend'. Learn how she influences Roger's final plan for the throne and Alex's involvement.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Tamora Pierce's characters. I only own Dana and Daniel. **

**Warning: This fic may contain OOC.Kindly, do not flame me about it.**

**Remember to read and review!**

**WhitehornMage**

* * *

**The Lady of Whitehorn: Chapter One- Watch Out For Roger**

Lady Dana gasped in awe as she rode into Corus. The city was so colorful and crowded. She had never seen a city like this in the whole eithteen years she had been alive. Actually, her eighteenth birthday was on friday and it was only wednesday. She shivered under her sapphire blue cloak and looked over at her older brother, Daniel. He smiled at her from under the hood of his coal black cloak, his azure eyes gleaming with pride. Under his cloak he wore his silver-washed mail. His blade and a few daggers were strapped to his belt. He had taken his Ordeal of Knighthood three years ago and had never ceased to be proud of himself or his sister, Dana. Her father, Duke Albert of Whitehorn, had recently sent him to fetch her from the City of the Gods where she had been sent to become a lady and control her Gift.

"Don't worry, Dana," Daniel said ruffling her straight blonde hair. "I know you're going to love Corus."

Dana smiled back at her brother. "I'm not worried," she said confidently. She shivered again and pulled her hood over her hair concealing her bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

Daniel laughed at his little sister. She would get along with the guys at the palace just fine. "That's good," Daniel said with relief as they reached the palace gates. Stable boys took thier mounts to the stables while other servants came to greet them.

"Welcome back, Sir Daniel of Whitehorn," said one of the servants.

"It's nice to be back, Mike," Daniel said happily.

"Who is your mysterious guest?" Mike asked Daniel curiously.

Dana realized that she still had her hood on and removed it. "Lady Dana of Whitehorn," she introduced herself to Mike the servant.

"My little sister," Daniel said ruffling her hair again. Dana glared at him and tried to fix her hair.

"Nice ter meet you," Mike said with a smile. Sheepishly, Dana smiled back.

"Mike, I believe my sister would like to be brought to my chambers. I asked to have the room my squire would have prepared for her," Daniel told Mike.

Mike turned from Dana to stare at Daniel. "Yes," he stuttered, "Yes, of course."

* * *

As Dana put on her finest gown, a silk white dress with purple trimming, her hands shook with excitement. It was her eighteenth birthday and her Aunt Lianne, Uncle Roald and cousin Jonathen were having a ball to celebrate her arrival and her birthday. She ran her comb through her hair one last time and was checking herself in the mirror when Daniel's servant, Mike, came for her.

"Lady Dana," he whispered. When she turned around to face him, he continued. "Sir Daniel had sent me to fetch you."

"Of course," she said. "Give me a minute," she told him as she put on her silver necklace with amethyst charm and put on her white shoes. "Alright," she said walking towards Mike and the door. "Lead the way," she said with excitement. Mike nodded silently and walked out with Dana behind him.

"Lady Dana of Whitehorn and Sir Daniel of Whitehorn, Knight of the Realm," the hherald said as Dana walked into the ballroom with Daniel on her arm. Her cousin Jonathen stood up so he could see them better as they walked across the ballroom toward King Roald and Queen Lianne. When they came to stand in front of them, Jonathen was the first the speak.

"It's nice to see you again, Dana," he said joyfully.

"It's nice to see you too, Jon," she said in concurrence.

King Roald spoke next, "Welcome to the palace, Dana. It will be a pleasure for everyone here to have you in Corus." Queen Lianne nodded in agreement.

All Dana could do was smile. She looked up at Daniel. He looked down at her with encouragement. "It will be a pleasure to be here, Uncle," she said with a wide grin.

Shortly afterward, the ball was underway and Dana left Daniel's side in search of her cousins, Jon and Gary. "Jon! Gary!" she called when she spotted them.

Jon and Gary were surrounded by a group of people Dana guessed were their friends. When they heard her call, they turned around and Dana saw their faces light up with delight. "There you are!" Gary called and rushed over to her. "it's so nice to see you!" he said as he embraced her in a hug.

"It's so nice to see you too," she said happily as Gary let go of her.

"Where have you been hiding?" Gary asked jokingly. "I haven''t seen you since you were nine!"

Dana laughed. "The City of the Gods. Where else?"

"Hey, Gary, would you mind introducing us to your lovely friend?" one of Gary and Jon's friends asked.

"Of ocourse, Alex," Gary said. "This is my cousin, _Lady_ Dana of Whitehorn."

"Alex of Tirragen," he said and kissed Dana's hand. "It's a pleasure," he said locking his eyes with hers.

"Raoul of Goldenlake," said another of his friends.

"And," Jon said speaking for the first time since Dana had found him and Gary. "These two loevly ladies are Lady Delia of Eldorne and Her Royal Higness Princess Josiane of the Copper Isles."

"It's a pleasure," Dana said with a smile.

"Yes the pleasure is all yours," Delia of Eldorne said dryly.

Dan ignored Delia's comment and shifted her attention to the redhead approaching Jonathen. "Hey Thom!" Gary called to him.

"What is it?" Thom asked rubbing his eyes.

"Is your newest _project_ still behaving?" Gary asked jokingly.

"If you're talking about Roger, yes, he is still behaving and has shown no signs of having his Gift back," Thom answered tiredly.

"_Roger_?" Dana asked curiously. "Do you mean Duke Roger of Conte? Didn't Alanna the Lioness kill him last year?"

Thom nodded. "My sister did kill him, but then Delia convinced me to try to ressurect him."

"And it worked," Gary said grimly and glared at Delia.

Dana frowned and opened her mouth to say something when she was interupted by a ceratin tall, handsome brunette. "Ah, there you are, Lord Thom," said Duke Roger of Conte.

Thom groaned quietly and turned around to face Roger. "Is something wrong?" Thom asked.

"No, no," Roger said happily. "I just came to see what all the fuss is about."

"Well, Roger," Jon said. "I'd like you to meet-"

"Dana," Roger said with delight when he saw her. "It's a pleasure," he said and kissed her hand as Alex had done. _He certanily is handsome_, Dana thought as the band began to play. "May I have this dance, Dana?" Roger asked.

"Certainly," Dana said blissfully.

As she watched them go, Delia of Eldorne shot a jealous glare at dana. "Jonathen?" Delia asked hopefully.

Jonathen shook his head grimly. "Not after you worked with Roger in that plot for the throne."

"Fine," Delia said sourly. "Gary?" she asked with frustration. When Gary shook his head, she turned to Alex, Thom and Raoul. Once they had all turned her down, she grabbed Josiane and left the ball angrily.

"Now that that's over," Alex said impatiently. "I'm going to give Dana better company." He smiled at Jon and Gary and left to find Roger and Dana.

* * *

"Your brother tells me that you're gifted," Roger said curiously.

Dana nodded. "I am," she explained. "The Daughters at the convent discovered it when I was ten and sent me to the Mithrans for training."

Roger smiled. "I was gifted before Alanna of Trebond killed me. When Lord Thom, her brother ressurected me, my Gift stayed with the Black God."

"How unfortunate," Dana replied. "But you _are_ lucky, you know. Most peolple don't get a second life."

"I know," Roger said with a micheivious smile. "I am forever grateful to Lord Thom. If it weren't for him, I would have never met you."

Dana blushed. "Oh stop," she said with a small laugh.

Roger shook his head. "Never," he said and pulled her close. Dana blushed even more and Roger leaned in so his nose met hers. Then, he kissed her twice, first gently and then passionately.

Roger stopped only when Alex of Tirragen tapped him on the shoulder. Roger realished Dana and glared at his former squire. Both Roger and Dana were blushing madly when Alex spoke. "May I?" he asked Roger. With anger and frustration, Roger nodded and walked away, leaving Alex and Dana alone. "You need to be careful how close you get to Roger."

"Mentally or physically?" Dana joked.

"Both," Alex said without a hint of humor. "Listen to me," he said guiding her face to look at his. With his eyes locked with hers he said, "This is serious. Duke Roger of Conte is a very, very dangerous man, even without his Gift. Darling Dana, I don't want anything to happen to you." When she said nothing he continued, "Promise me you'll be careful."

Dana nodded solemnly, "I promise."

"Seal it with a kiss?" Alex asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"And I thought you were all serious," she said with a grin and moved close to Alex.

"What fun wuold that be?" he asked her. She shook her head and he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Dana awoke the next day with a smile. She laid in bed reviewing the previous night's events until Daniel came in. "Good, you're awake," he said. "Duke Roger wishes to see you."

Dana sat up at the name of the Duke. "Is he here now?" she asked.

"No he sent a servant over here an hour ago," Daniel answered. "Why?"

"May I dress?" she asked him and avoided his question. He nodded and left the room. She quickly dressed ion a nice lavender gown and put on her amethyst necklace. She brushed her hair, left her room and made her way to Roger of Conte's chambers.

* * *

"Yes?" Duke Roger of Conte said when he answered the door.

"Sir Daniel said that you wanted to see me," she told him.

"Ah, yes. Lady Dana of Whitehorn, come in." he said with an odd smile. She entered the room and Roger closed the door behind her. He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did and he spoke, "Your brother has a new squire," he said.

"How does this affect me?" she asked innocently.

"My dear, this means he will need your room for his sqiure," Roger explained.

"Where will I stay?" she questioned.

"That, my dear, is why I have brought you here," he said smoothly. "Since I was convicted of treachery against the Realm, the King has taken away my power to be a kngithmaster. Therefore, I cannot have a squire and I have an extra room."

"So you want to stay in that room," Dana guessed.

"I knew you were a smart one," he flirted and put his arm around her and moving closer to her.

She blushed and looked up at the Duke. "Your grace, how do my Uncle Roald andAunt Lianne feel about this?"

"They agree of course," he replied.

"Then of course I'll stay with you," she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He smiled mischeiviously and kissed her passionately. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away. She put her finger to her lips and mouthed 'I hear someone'. He nodded and opened his closet door. Quickly, Dana stepped inside. Just as he closed the door, the door to the room opened and Jonathen stepped inside.

"Hello, Roger," Jon said coldly. "Have my cousin, Dana?"

"Yes, actually," he responded, "She just left."

"Alright," he said and turned to walk out when Dana sneezed in the closet. "I knew it!" Jonathen sneered and opned the closet to find a very frightened looking Dana. She had a sock in her mouth and had cleverly shoved herself between two large boxes. Jon pulled the sock out of her mouth and pulled her out from between the boxes. "What were you doing, Roger?" Jon yelled furiously.

Roger of Conte glared at Dana and shifted his gaze to Jon. "I was...I was...," Roger stammered. For onc ehe was out of words. Without another word, Jon turned and walked out, dragged Dana behind him. Before she shut the door behind her, she looked back at Roger wistfully.

* * *

"I told you to be careful around Roger," Alex told her angrily the next day at breakfast.

"I'm sorry," dana said sadly. "But would should I do now?" she asked. "He's having my things moved to his chambers."

"You must be extra careful," he told her sternly. "Roger will try to take advantage of you being the king's niece." Alex paused and then continued quietly, "He may even try to get you involved in another plot to kill your aunt and uncle."

Dana nodded solemnly and then said with a laugh, "There you go with the serious again."

Alex looked at her grimly. "This is no time for jokes. I meant what I said. You need to watch out for Roger."

"Alright," Dana said as Jon, Raoul and Gary dat down with her and Alex.

"What's up?" Gary asked.

"I was just telling Dana to watch out for Roger," Alex informed them.

"Oh," Jon said, no doubt recalling the moment he had discovered Dan in Roger's closet. "Listen to what he had to say," Jon told her with a sense of authority.

"Of course," Dana said respectfully.

"You know," Gary began. "Alanna isn't going to be happy when she find out her twin ressurrected her worst enemy.

"I know," Raoul said remembering Alanna's last duel with Duke Roger of Conte. She had just been knighted when she accused Roger of plotting to kill King Roald, Queen Lianne and Prince Jonathen. Roger was infuriated and demanded trial by combat. That was when her true identity was revealed and Roger went mad, but she killed him anyway.

"Where is the Lioness?" Dana asked curiously. "I've heard so much about her."

"In the desert," Jon answered wistfully. "I'm actually going there soon."

"Why?" Dana asked curiously.

"Something about becoming the Voice of the Tribes for the Bazhir," he answered. "Plus, I want to see my Lioness."

* * *

Jonathen left for the Great Southern Desert a week later, and Roger had Daa's things moved to his chambers. Even thoughn she liked Roger, she took Alex's advice and avoided Roger. She wasn't sure how Roger had reacted mentally to what happened involoving Jon and the closet. Because of this she found herself hanging around Sir Alexander more often. The day after Jon left, Alex asked her of she would go riding with him. Of course, she agreed. They went down to the stables together and Alex had Stefan saddled both his horse and Dana's Cloud, a noble white mare with a white mane and tail. She mounted Cloud and wrapped her cloak around herself. Even though it was March, it was still rather chilly. alex lead her out of the gates of the palace and to a narrow, less-traveled road hat went around Corus.

"I trust you've been avoiding Roger?" Alex asked hoping that she had taken his advice.

Dana nodded. "I think he's angry with me now," she told him.

"He will be for some time," he arned her. "Roger's been now to hold a grudge," he said as they reached a bench on the side of he road. Alex dismounted and sat down. Slowly, Dana did the same.

"Why must you always talk about Riger?" Dana asked him wistfully.

"I was his squire," he whispered. Dana shivered and Alex spoke again. "I'll keep you warm," he said dangerously and brought her close. When she did not object, he kissed her.


End file.
